


High heels

by Ericaca



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, High Heels, Kissing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericaca/pseuds/Ericaca
Summary: When had her life become like this? It seemed like it was yesterday that she was fighting against the emperor and trying to make her way back to her mom, and now, she's at home, folding the laundry and helping her very pregnant wife do chores around their shared house.OrLuz takes out the trash on Amity's high heels and the two have a moment.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	High heels

When had her life become like this? It seemed like it was yesterday that she was fighting against the emperor and trying to make her way back to her mom, and now, she's at home, folding the laundry and helping her very pregnant wife do chores around their shared house. When had her life become so domestic? But Luz couldn't complain, she had never been happier in her life, sure, she wasn't fighting anymore and she had rarely taken a dangerous quest with her friends for some dumb scam, but she was at home, with her friends, wife and their baby, and Luz wouldn't dare to ask for something better, because she really doubted there would be.

"Luz!" Amity called her from the first floor of their home, Luz placed the laundry basket down in the middle of the hallway and peeked her head through the stairs. "Luz, pick up the trash!" Amity yelled again.

Luz groaned and rolled her eyes, taking out the trash was by far the worst chore to do, she hated the smell. But the human didn't want to get on her wife's bad side, especially seeing how irritable she had been during these past few months, she blamed it on the hormones.

"Luz!" Amity yelled, much louder this time. The human in question remembered that she hadn't answered and sprinted to the first floor.

"Going!" She replied and went to the kitchen, passing right through Amity, who was cleaning the dust off some furniture.

She quickly took the bag and ran towards the front door. Shoes. Right, she needed shoes. Looking around she saw none, quickly remembering that they were all placed in their closet, a bad habit of theirs was to always leave their shoes on the front door, but they were always placed back at the end of the week. The only thing she saw that could be useful was Amity's heels. It couldn't hurt to try. Sure, the human had never worn heels, especially not such tall ones, but it couldn't be that difficult. Luz placed the bag down on the floor and put the heels on, they were a bit small and very uncomfortable, but it wasn't completely awful.

"Luz? What are you doing?" Amity asked, reclining against the door frame.

"Taking out the trash. Didn't you tell me to do that mi amor?" Luz said, turning around and losing her balance, she would have fallen if she hadn't grabbed a chair.

"Yeah, but what are you doing with my shoes?" The witch asked again, a blush growing on her cheeks seeing just how much taller Luz was with her heels, she was already taller than her without them on.

"Well, I couldn't find my shoes, and I don't want to go outside without them on." The woman replied. She had already taken the bag once again and was struggling to keep standing.

"Then go to our room and get them. Luz, you don't know how to use heels, and those are a bit way too tall for you to start learning with, you're going to fall." Amity scolded, trying to sound upset, but her blushed cheeks and small smile said otherwise.

"Princesa, if I could defeat the emperor and face almost daily life or death situations for the past ten years, I'm pretty sure I can manage to walk around on them." She answered and struggled to walk towards the door.

"You're going to fall, I'll take out the trash if you want," Amity said, moving to take the bag out of her wife's hands.

"What!? No! You're pregnant and this is really heavy, I can do it," Luz moved the bag away from the witch's hands, only to almost end up falling in the process, but thankfully for her, Amity was quick to catch her.

"Anyways, I'll be back in a second, don't miss me too much." The Latina giggled, placing a kiss on her Wife's cheek, then lowering herself to kiss her swollen belly.

* * *

Luz quickly found out that walking in heels was a lot harder than it looked like. 'How does Amity walk around on this?' The human asked herself, she was struggling to keep herself standing while her wife could look so graceful and elegant, and Luz was definitely not looking graceful nor elegant. By the time the human reached the trash container her feet were aching and she wanted nothing more than to take the shoes off. After dumping the bag inside the container, nearly passing out from the bad smell, Luz reclined herself against the cold metal, taking a deep breath. Wearing heels was not a good idea. It was, in fact, the worst idea she had to have in all week, and she tried to eat a light spell two days ago. Looking through the crystal door, Luz could make up Amity's shape standing against the door, staring at her being a disaster. Forcing herself to stand up again, Luz made her way back, she wanted to go inside and just take the shoes off, she never wanted to wear them again.

Once Luz entered she was greeted with the sound of clapping, looking up she saw Amity smiling in front of her. Luz grinned, forgetting about the heels for a second she tried to walk towards her wife. Luz felt one of her heels twisting to the side, the human already saw herself on the floor, but was saved by Amity.

"Are you okay?" The witch asked, concern making itself clear in her tone of voice and expression.

"Yup, I'm fine," Luz answered, looking down at her feet. She quickly took the heels off and threw them to the side, she never wanted to see those damn shoes again.

"That was awful," Luz commented, looking at Amity and comparing their height difference without the heels on.

"Told you, though you did look very attractive in them," Amity replied, already imagining how her wife would look like with a nice suit and a pair of heels.

"I wouldn't say I rocked it, but how was I? Be honest." The human asked, sitting down on one of their chairs.

"You were great Lulu, a bit of practice and you'll be even better."

The human winced at the response, she never wanted to even look at shoes.

"Of course, your fearless champion must not only be strong and brave but also stylish," Luz stated, her chest puffing with pride, earning a chuckle from Amity.

"Yes, our fearless champion must be very brave and strong, it would be even better if they were a cute oblivious human with misguided optimism and the kindest heart of the boiling isles." The witch answered, moving on hand to touch her belly, she sat down on Luz's lap and planting a kiss on the human's cheek.

Luz smiled and hugged Amity close to her giving her a small peck on her lips.

"Don't get too comfy, we still have work to do," Amity said, trying to stand up, but was restrained by Luz who snuggled her closer.

"Five minutes, pretty please!" The human said and did her best puppy eyes, Amity stared at them for a second, her heart melting by the view before finally giving up.

"Fine, five minutes, but you'll be cooking dinner tonight." The witch mumbled and closed her eyes, her head falling on the crook of Luz's neck.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be sure to cook you the best dinner in all realms." Luz joked, kissing Amity's hair before melting into the chair. Luz couldn't think of a better place to be in right now.


End file.
